


(Podfic) How To Save The World Without Armor

by TheQuietWings



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings
Summary: Loki is touch starved. Tony Stark defeats him through the power of cuddles.A podfic of "How To Save The World Without Armor"





	(Podfic) How To Save The World Without Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Save The World Without Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295491) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**YouTube Version:**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOg5XRjMg-c&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOg5XRjMg-c&feature=youtu.be)

**Google Drive Version:**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YAvxaQRfAd1tYmWcECKeQg8SYRUqYQOs>

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/howtosavetheworldwithoutarmor>


End file.
